


Not Your Fault

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Ruby defends Pyrrha.





	Not Your Fault

“I will defend your honor.”  Ruby held the weapon in front of her, blocking her friend from the irate crowd, clamoring for her arrest.  “It’s not your fault,” she stated clearly, though Pyrrha couldn’t help but notice that Ruby was very pointedly  _not looking_  at Penny’s remains.  “It’s not your fault, Pyrrha.  You were set up.”

Pyrrha could not tear her eyes away from the girl she’d literally  _torn apart_.  “I didn’t know,” she whispered.  “I swear I didn’t!  I’m so sorry!  I’m so sorry!”  As she spoke, glimmering tears fell from her eyes.

“I know.”  Pyrrha thought she heard Ruby’s voice tremble.  “ _I know_.”


End file.
